One known video-image noise removal method in the related art is recursive noise reduction (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, on the basis of a standard image and a reference image that is acquired immediately before the standard image, a global vector of the standard image and a local vector of a target block in the standard image are calculated, and two motion-compensated images are generated by executing motion compensation by separately using the global vector and the local vector. Also, correlations between the standard image and the individual motion-compensated images are calculated, and, by combining the standard image with the motion-compensated image having a greater correlation, a noise-reduced standard image is generated.